


Never Finished (only abandoned)

by twinswrite (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twinswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen Press, former soccer star, returns to her old boarding school to make a new start on life. What she doesn't expect is her past to find her and hopefully set her back on the right path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So we're taking a break from the 35ers (DON'T WORRY. THEY'LL BE BACK BEFORE QUALIFIERS) and we're starting a brand new project.  
> Welcome to the trash can.

“Christen pay attention to meeeeee” Julie whined through the iPhone screen.

Christen put her hands up in surrender, relinquishing her grip on the spatula she was using to mix the pumpkin spice cookies she was making.

“Jules chill, I can multitask”

The younger girl rolled her eyes and squared up to the camera. She had been face-timing her sister, well technically her step-sister but they had been around each other since Julie was in diapers, from her dorm room in Pebble Beach, California while Christen lived in Chicago.

“Chris,” JJ used her “commander” voice, the same one she used on the field, “you’ve been baking non-stop since Neymar left. Take fifteen minutes and talk to your favorite little sister whom you absolutely adore”

At the mention of her now _ex-_ fiancé’s name, Press set her baking tools down and sunk into a barstool. It had been four months since her high school sweetheart and the assumed love of her life decided to cheat on her after a less than impressive win over the United States Men’s team.

“You’re right,” Christen nursed a half full glass of wine “how are you?

Julie gave her sister a sad smile; one that told Press that the younger girl sympathized with the elder’s situation.

“Eh I’m good! I’m guessing you heard that KO got the APUSH job already?”

Christen’s eyes sparkled at the mention of her childhood best friend. Kelley O’Hara had grown up with the Press-Johnston family, their dads worked together in the military. Kelley had been the bubbly and wild antithesis to Press’s quiet and introverted personality and they got along swimmingly.

Those two ended up going to college together, playing soccer and becoming Stanford’s star forwards while making a name for themselves in the NCAA world. Christen had decided to go pro, earning spots on the US National Team and the Chicago Red Stars. Kelley had opted out of professional sports and went straight into teaching high school history.

Kelley now had gotten a job teaching AP US History at Stevenson School, an exclusive boarding school in the heart of coastal California. The same boarding school that Press, Kelley and now Julie attended.

“Oh right! Mrs. O’Hara did tell me about that. How’s it going?”

“She’s hilarious per usual, and it’s nice to have her around. It makes being homesick a little less intense. Hey Chris,” Julie’s eyes lit up with an idea “we need a new art history teacher and Mrs. Mitts just left. YOU SHOULD TOTALLY APPLY”

The oldest Press-Johnston sister laughed, harder than she had in a while, at her little sister getting a little too excited over the prospect of having Christen teach and live at her school.

Honestly, Christen didn’t have a good reason to say no to Julie.

For starters, the kid was cute as shit. With her blonde hair and precious blue eyes begging for her big sister, her idol growing up, to come and be around her all the time like they used to.

And it would be nice to get out of Chicago, to leave behind the memories and the heartache that had happened within its city limits. The lease on the apartment was going to be up any day, soccer was getting old and Christen _had_ been thinking about retirement. So really, what did Press have to lose?

“I could get out of Chicago. And I do remember loving my Stevenson days.”

JJ squealed, too excited for words. “Yes Pressy! Okay I have to go but I’ll have Kelley send the application link. I love you!”

Christen let out a laugh. Julie never failed in getting her to smile.

“Sounds good Jules, love you”

~

“Welcome back to Stevenson Miss Press” Headmistress Christie Rampone, the same headmistress that was in charge when Press was a kid, greeted her favorite student as she walked into the regal office.

Christen smiled, giving Christie a hug over an ancient and beautifully hand carved desk with Stevenson’s crest engraved into the top.

“Thank you Mrs. Rampone, I never thought I’d be so excited to be back!”

Christie laughed, grabbing a folder from the shelf and motioning for Christen to follow her out of the office.

The pair walked along the tree lined quad, the scent of cherry blossoms and the ocean wafted through the idyllic campus. Christen inhaled slowly, memories of being a quiet teenager sneaking out of her dorm at midnight with her friends in order to go sit on the beach and watch the stars.

Press felt a grin creep onto her face when she passed her old dorm, Atwood Hall, and thought back to so many afternoons doing her homework at the long common room tables. Or of giggling with Kelley and Alex long after lights out and getting yelled at by their house mom.

Stevenson was the place of so many great memories for her and Press couldn’t help but feel like she had finally come home.

“I’ll spare you the extensive tour since you’re familiar with the campus already. You’ll be teaching in McKinley, our humanities building.” Rampone opened the door to an ivy covered brick building.

“Here’s our language wing, Fraulein Krieger’s classroom borders yours on the left”

Ali Krieger, a few years older than Press but still a good boarding school friend, coached a group of sophomores through simple greetings while a hand rested on her small but visible baby bump. Press caught the eye of Julie, sitting in the front row with her lip slightly stuck out, trying to keep up. JJ happened to look over at the door and beamed, giving her sister a little wave. 

“And you’ll be happy to know that Kelley O’Hara is teaching our AP US History class directly across from you.”

They paused in front of Christen’s new classroom to watch Kelley, dressed in a replica Revolutionary War coat while standing on a desk delivering a rousing period speech.

Christie shook her head, amused that her newest history teacher was still the same rambunctious and bright kid she had spent many years scolding up and down the hallways of Stevenson.

“Your first class beings tomorrow morning at nine-thirty. You’re teaching two sections of AP Art History, Honors drawing and you’ll be monitoring an afternoon study hall for the varsity soccer team. Any questions?”

Christen shook her head, running a hand along rubber tables, getting herself reacquainted with the room she spent so many afternoons in, getting lost in her art. Her fingers grazed a small carving, a set of initials, one that she had witnessed the creation of.

Four letters she hadn’t seen together in almost ten years. Ten years that came and went and one question left unanswered along with one person that Press hadn’t done right by in her seven years within Stevenson’s walls.

“Christen?” Christie pulled her former student out of her dreamy daze “before I leave you to get familiar with your classroom, you should know that a certain midfielder was just hired as our P.E coach.”

The color drained from Christen’s face.

“She’s here?”

Rampone nodded, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. She had been privy to the relationship her two staff members had when they were young. Star-crossed lovers she had nicknamed them, whenever Christie caught those two stealing away from assemblies or late at night when they thought nobody would be patrolling the dorm halls.

“She’s here and it might behoove you to talk to her. Soon.”

Press nodded and gave her boss a small wave as she walked out of the room. Once Christie disappeared, Christen let out a sigh and collapsed into her desk.

It was going to be a long year.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Alex have a talk and the varsity soccer team has a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet and the good stuff (and a flashback) happens next!

“Pressy, I swear to God I didn’t know”

“Lex, how could you of all people not know?” Christen demanded as she paced across the biology teacher’s classroom.

It was right after classes had ended for the day and Christen had successfully avoided Tobin all day. Thank God her building was across the quad from the athletic facilities, ensuring that the former high school sweethearts didn’t interact.

Christen, after not being able to find Kelley (something about needing to talk to the girls soccer coach), stormed to the science building and burst through Alex’s AP biology classroom in a whirlwind of feelings.

Alex Morgan was one third of the trifecta including Press and Kelley during their Stevenson days. Those three bonded immediately when they were placed in their 6th grade orientation. Alex’s parents were elite Los Angeles socialites who didn’t have time to raise their three daughters in the midst of each social season.

So Alex was shipped off to boarding school and quickly found a family in Christen and Kelley. The three had been through thick and thin; from cramming together before tests running off of energy drinks and O’Hara chocolate chip cookies to spending lazy Sunday mornings lounging in their pajamas and watching terrible television. Alex knew she wouldn’t have made it through Stevenson without the aid of her two best friends.

Alex slowly spun around in her office chair, biting her lip deciding what course of action to take. It had been seven years since “she” had even been a conversation between the best friends. But honestly had always proved to be the course of action with Christen.

“Chris, Tobin asked me not to tell you. She knew that telling you that she got hired would probably affect your decision to take the job. And although I’m not sure why, she still wants to see you. You guys were each other’s world for so long and I think Tobs misses you.”

Christen’s face fell at Alex’s words. After all Christen had put Tobin through, the soft spoken Jersey girl still put Press’s best interests ahead of her own. Press sank into one of the lab tables, messing around with a Bunsen burner.

“She’s too good for this world.”

Alex let out a loud laugh before getting up from her desk and moving over to her friend. She pulled Christen up from the stool and into a fierce hug.

“A cinnamon roll, as the kids say”

Despite their semi-frequent inability to connect on the soccer field, Alex and Christen adored each other. Alex may have become Tobin’s closest confidant in recent years but there was always a fond history with Press.

It was Christen who called Servando after a nasty fight he had with Alex sophomore year, chewing his ass out and demanding that he apologize with her best friend. And it was in Alex’s bed that Christen always crawled into when she needed reassurance that a bad game was really just a bad game. They were each other’s person.

“I love you Lex. Thanks for always, you know, being there.”

“Love you too Pressy,come on. Why don’t we go find Kells and Ali and go out to celebrate your first day back? We can demolish enormous enchiladas at Fat TJ’s?”

Christen released the biology teacher from their embrace, a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

“Only if you promise to sing Pour Some Sugar on Me with me and Kell?”

Alex groaned heavily. Karaoke was an activity  she vehemently refused to partake in. Seeing Christen, Kelley and Ali scream sing old 80s hits was one thing. It was fucking hilarious. But Alex never found the joy in getting up in front of strangers and drunkenly butchering classic hits.

“Fine,” Alex relented, motioning for Press to follow her out “but make sure I’m solidly drunk and that nobody videotapes it.”

Christen squealed excitedly and the women left the classroom to get ready for the night of shenanigans ahead of them.

~

“Whoa dude, the new teacher with Prof Morgan at two o’clock” Megan Rapinoe, obnoxious senior, let out a low whistle as she and her friends’ watched Christen and Alex breeze through the quad on their way towards the staff cottages.

Fellow seniors Brittani Bartok and Meghan Klingenberg nodded in agreement before turning their attention to the group of sophomores approaching them. Julie, Morgan Brian and Crystal Dunn and few more girls on the varsity soccer team met the seniors by their usual bench before heading off to their practice.

“Let’s go idiots, we’re gonna be late” Syd, a junior, rolled her eyes as the sophomores, Kling and Britt engaged in a spirited fake boxing match.

“Hey JJ,” Meghan jumped on Morgan Brian’s back “the new art teacher is totally hot”

"I knew there was a reason I took art this semester" Brittani joked, earning herself a slap on the head from Kling.

Julie rolled her eyes playfully and nodded, deciding to play along. “Yeah, definitely pretty”

Pinoe gave the young defender a goofy grin before throwing JJ in a headlock, walking her in that position the entire way to the pristine Stevenson pitch.

“And definitely your type Jules”

“More like definitely my sister you pervs” Julie stuck her tongue out before sucker punching Pinoe in the gut, forcing the midfielder to release the younger girl.

“THAT’S YOUR SISTER?!” Steph and Kristie, resident Massholes, exclaimed while scarfing granola bars as the girls sat in a circle and threw on their gear.

Julie nodded vigorously "Yeah that's my-"

“Who’s sister?” Their new assistant coach juggled a ball around her new team.

Pinoe quickly laced up her cleats and stole the ball, mid-juggle, from the coach and dribbled away with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Ms. Press is JJ’s big sister and she’s hot as hell!”

The rest of the team laughed heartily, chasing after Pinoe ready to get their practice started. Only Julie caught the way Coach Heath’s face turned a shade of ghostly white. She shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask Christen about it later.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie's a rambling mess, Tobin's in her head and Meghan hits Kealia Ohai in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter to ease the wait for the good stuff!

Tobin went through the entire practice in a daze, barely responding with more than a blast of her whistle or nod of the head. Her brain was swimming with thoughts, flashbacks and varying extremes of emotion. 

 

_ Christen Press was back at Stevenson. _

 

The girl Tobin had fallen madly in love with

 

The girl who absolutely destroyed 18 year old Tobin's heart after Tobin had obliterated hers. 

"Hey! Excuse me? Coach Heath?" She was packing up the practice gear when a voice snapped Tobin out of her thoughts. 

 

Tobs turned to see a flash of blue prewrap and long blonde hair running towards her. Tobin had known of Julie since the girl was in kindergarten; Christen would often receive pictures of her little sister in care packages and proudly show them off to Tobin. Jules was Christen's pride and joy and Tobin had always been sad that she didn't have the chance to meet the little girl who Press's world revolved around. 

 

"Oh Julie, what's up?"

 

Before Jules had a chance to respond Pinoe, Brittani, Kling and Morgan called out to their best buddy. 

"You comin' JJ? We're going to Rico's instead of TJ's for dinner because Dorkenberg over here lost in a shootout to Syd." Pinoe rolled her eyes. 

 

Meghan scoffed in protest "Okay Sydney is a  _ forward _ . I'm a  _ defender _ . It was rigged from the start!"

 

"You hit Ohai in the face. She was literally standing halfway to the corner flag" Morgan flatly stated as she crossed her arms.

 

Julie let out a laugh, a full belly laugh that reminded Tobin so much of Christen. 

 

"Kealia’s going to murder you Klingy. Save me a spot and I'll catch up"

 

Tobin felt a grin make its way onto her face as she watched Meghan stuck her tongue out at Julie as the rest of the girls scampered up the hill to head to the cantina less than a mile away from campus. Seeing the group of girls joking and laughing caused a wave of nostalgia to wash over Tobin as she thought of her own friends doing the same thing all those years ago. 

 

"TJ's is still the favorite spot for off campus dinner?" Tobin recalled her own boarding school adventures, heading to Fat TJ's over Rico's after practice due to their enormous burritos and TJ always gave a discount to the soccer team. 

 

"Yeah, Rico's is good when you want speed and not necessarily quality. Syd just likes it because it's the only time she can see Dom outside of chem. See, Dom lives in Wilson and but Syd lives in Atwood with us so they try and sneak out but Ms. Rampone always catches them." Julie rambled on, temporarily forgetting her mission.

 

Tobin hummed in agreement. "What'd you need Johnston?"

 

The sophomore chewed on her lip anxiously, her freckles moving with each nibble of flesh. Suddenly Julie's grand plan didn't seem as well throught out as she had originally assumed.

 

"Uh, I don't really know what went on with you and my sister but, um, and I'm really sorry if this is out of line and like super forward, but go easy on her? Chris has been through alot lately and I know something went on between you two because every time Kelley or Alex mentions your name her eyes light up. It’s kinda gross really. But anyway, I’m sure she probably deserves whatever verbal ass kicking you’re going to give her but I guess I just wanted to like, you know, let you know. " 

 

Tobin couldn't help but crack an amused grin at her youngest defender's ramblings. It was sweet and so characteristically Christen that Julie had approached Tobin. She adored her sister and would stand by her but Julie wasn't so blind as to dismiss Christen's mistakes. Tobin respected that about her new favorite center back. 

 

"Good to know. Thanks JJ." Tobin smiled, giving Julie a friendly and understanding pat on the back. 

 

The sixteen year old beamed, obviously satisfied that she had accomplished her mission. She bounded up the concrete steps that led back to campus from Boxx Field. Jules got halfway up before she heard her name.

 

“Julie,” Tobin called the girl back

 

“Yeah?” JJ turned around

 

Tobin jogged to meet Julie at the stairs. She knew what was about to happen was probably not the most professional of interactions, hell, it wasn’t professional at all. But Tobin, for her eighteen year old self and her twenty-eight year old current self, had to know. 

 

“Is she at least happy? With him?” Julie softened at the timid and quiet tone of voice her coach used. 

 

Julie’s face scrunched up with concern “With who? Neymar?”

 

Tobin unknowingly winced at the name. Neymar was a year below Tobin and a year above Christen during their time at Stevenson. He hadn’t run with their group of friends, Neymar mostly stayed in the chemistry labs working on whatever project was due next. Neymar was also Tobin’s chemistry tutor, spending a lot of time with the midfielder and Press whenever she’d tag along and do her homework while Neymar attempted to teach Tobs about covalent bonds when Christen’s feet played with her own. 

 

“Yeah, Neymar”

 

“Oh they broke up like, six months ago. He cheated on her and she hasn’t been the same since.” Julie shrugged, deciding not to notice her coach’s jaw dropping and face turning red, before spinning on her heel and running towards her dorm. 

 

Before Tobin had a chance to fully process everything, her phone began to vibrate. Pulling it from her jacket pocket with shaky hands, Tobin swiped across the screen to read her texts. 

 

**ARod: Am I high or did I just see Christen Press walk across the quad with Kelley, Alex and Ali?**

**Tobs: Unless you swiped drugs from Wilson, then yeah Press is back**

**Cheney: ladies night at my house in 30? Will provide booze and snacks and a shoulder to cry on**

**Tobs: Be there in 15!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A POORLY WRITTEN FLASHBACK FRIENDS  
> Sorry we've been MIA, with the Olympics and work and other life things, we've gotten out of the writing habit. But we'll try harder!!  
> Much love to all of you beautiful peaches

_ Sixth Grade _

“Christen, relax I can feel how tense you are from up here.” Cody Press looked at his middle daughter through the rear view mirror of the Suburban. 

His middle daughter had barely said two words during the three hour drive. Today, after a summer full of fun and family, Cody was once again making the yearly drive to Stevenson School, this time trading his oldest daughter Tyler(who had opted out of Stevenson to live with her mother) for Christen. Coming along for the journey was Cody’s step-daughter, and Christen’s absolute best friend, Julie who had passed out in her car seat about ten minutes into their journey.

“Daddy do I  _ have _ to go? Just because boarding school worked for Tyler doesn’t mean it’ll work for me. You know they say that you shouldn’t parent each child exactly the same because each child has different needs” The eleven year old informed her father, arms tightly clutching her stuffed dog to her chest. 

Cody laughed, his voice booming throughout the car which woke up four year old Julie from her carseat nap. The toddler’s lip began to quiver until Christen took Julie’s hand in her own to rub her thumb soothingly across the back of it. 

“Chris, I told you to stop reading those parenting books. But you know why you have to go. Going to Stevenson is a Press family tradition! And soon it’ll be a Press-Johnston family tradition because in a few years JJ is going to go and then Channing, so it’ll be something to bond the four of you girls together,” Cody checked on his daughter again, seeing if his sisterhood spiel was working. 

Christen shrugged, still preoccupied with lulling her little sister back to sleep. As he pulled into the Stevenson parking lot, already packed with parents moving their students in, Cody decided to up the ante.

“Besides I know of a certain freckle faced girl who has already agreed to be your roommate.”

At the mention of freckles Christen began excitedly bouncing up and down in her seat, waking up Julie once again. 

“Wait, no way Dad, no freaking way! I thought she was going to Deerwood!” 

“Yes ma’am,” Cody found a parking spot and pulled into it “one Miss Kelley O’Hara is also attending Stevenson School this year and is living with you in Atwood Hall.”

The sixth grader breathed a sigh of relief. Her best friend since she was four years old, Kelley O’Hara, was going to be her saving grace for her first year at a boarding school. 

Kelley and Christen had been neighbors on the military base where their fathers had been stationed for the last eight years. Those two, as well as their older sisters Tyler and Erin, had been thick as thieves since the beginning. Kelley’s invincible spirit complimenting Christen’s cautious demeanor perfectly. There had been moments of uncertainty concerning the girls’ friendship when the O’Hara’s were entertaining the possibility of sending Kelley to a boarding school across the country instead of Stevenson. But Christen had felt all of those fears dissipate the second her father disclosed the O’Hara’s decision.

The sound of her door opening jolted Christen out of her thoughts. Cody, holding Julie in one arm, held his hand out to his daughter. 

“Alright kid, let’s get your Stevenson career started”

“Leggo Chrissy!” Julie cheerily beckoned her older sister.

Christen smiled and jumped out of the truck, head swiveling on an axis as the bustling hubbub of move-in day at Stevenson happened all around her. She saw tiny sixth graders intermixed among tall high schoolers and parents, all hurrying around trying to get their kids moved into their rooms before the term started on Monday. 

She took a deep breath, grabbed her suitcase and followed her father towards Atwood Hall.

~

“NEW KIDS NEW KIDS NEW KIDS” freshman Ashlyn Harris and sophomore Heather O’Reilly jostled the group of three eighth graders who were walking in tandem across the Stevenson quad from the direction of the dorms. 

Amy Rodriguez, Lauren Cheney and Tobin Heath protested good-naturedly as their conversation and peaceful walk was interrupted by Stevenson’s resident jokesters. 

“C’mon you guys, we’ve been here for two years. Isn’t this ‘new kids’ nickname a little old?” Lauren rolled her eyes. 

Ashlyn and Heather, fondly known as HAO, shared a devious look and shook their heads in tandem. 

“Nope, where are you three headed?”

“Tobs finally moved in this morning so we figured we’d head over to The Cove to hang before the sixth graders catch wind.” Lauren explained, referring to the private strip of sand adjacent to the Stevenson owned beach. The Cove was generally kept a secret from the incoming class and knowing it’s location was a rite of passage among Stevenson students. 

“How were your summers?” Amy asked, falling in step with Heather and Lauren while Ashlyn and Tobin followed. 

Heather began to tell of their adventures traveling with the youth national soccer team, sending Amy and Lauren into giggles with a tale about Heather and Ashlyn exploring and getting kicked out of a museum in Paris. 

“How was your summer Tobs?” Ashlyn nudged the younger girl beside her. 

Tobin shrugged, a content smile gracing her tanned face. “Ah nothing too crazy, just surfing and soccer I guess,”

“There’s my good ol’ Toby,” Ashlyn chuckled, throwing Tobin into a headlock “nothing but boards and balls”

“Shut up, hey speaking of balls have you gotten some to talk to a certain right back?” Tobin smirked. 

Ashlyn’s face turned bright red. For the entirety of the last school year it was common knowledge that Ashlyn had a raging crush on one Alexandra Krieger. Ali was Atwood’s resident princess, beautiful, smart and athletic Kriegs had it all. Ashlyn, who had been an eighth grader, had done everything in her power to avoid Ali. Consistently making a fool of herself in front of Ali Krieger who was constantly wondering what she had done to make the cute eighth grader avoid her. 

“HA,” HAO burst out laughing as the group kicked off their shoes upon reaching The Cove “Ashlyn got so nervous talking to Kriegs at team breakfast this morning that she spilled her entire bowl of cereal on princess’s lap. Then tried to clean it up but accidentally got to third base with Ali’s chest.”

“Oh I’m gonna get you Irish” Ashlyn gritted her teeth and began chasing after Heather, leaving the New Kids amused. 

“HAO’s gonna die if Ash catches her” Amy shook her head grabbing both of Tobin and Lauren’s arms to hold in her own.

“Nah dude,” Tobin kicked at a piece of driftwood “Heather has endurance, she’ll outlast Ash for sure” 

Amy and Lauren nodded their agreement as the trio made their way down the beach, egging Ashlyn and Heather on. After a few minutes of running Ashlyn finally gave up and surrendered to the older girl. 

“You win this time O’Reilly. But you better watch your back, I’m gonna get you when you least expect it.” The keeper plopped onto the sand exhausted. 

Tobin, Amy, Lauren and Heather followed suit, sitting in the sand allowing the waves to kiss their feet as they watched the afternoon sun hang low in the sky. It was one of their last quiet moments before the school year started two days later.

“HEADS UP!” a voice yelled as a soccer ball came flying towards Ashlyn’s head. 

“OW” Ashlyn squealed, rubbing the spot on her forehead where the ball had made contact. 

Heather and the New Kids burst out laughing before Tobin got up to chase after the ball. Once she saved the neon green ball from being swept out into the surf, Tobin’s eyes fell upon the offending party. 

Four girls, seemingly sixth graders, were standing in front of the group of older girls all wearing sheepish expressions. 

The freckle faced one spoke first, all bubbly and cheerful as she explained that their little two versus two beach soccer game had gotten out of hand when Alex, the girl with pink pre-wrap around her head, got a little cocky and tried to score on Alyssa with her right foot. 

“I tried to get Christen to grab it but she froze, she’s kinda shy” Kelley shrugged, taking the ball back from Tobin. 

Tobin looked at Christen, feeling some weird sensation bubbling up in her stomach while the sixth grader barely murmured out a “hi” before running back to join Alex and Alyssa. 

Unbeknownst to Tobin, Ashlyn and the rest of the gang had been watching the entire exchange between their friend and this group of newbies. 

“Looks like Toby’s got it bad for a new kid” Amy teasingly whispered into her best friend’s ear. 

Tobin’s face warmed up, a blush coming on strong as the group of girls made their way back to the dorms. 

“Shut up A-Rod”

_ This was going to be a long year.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, feelings and concerns can be directed over to @twinswriteuswnt on tumblr.


End file.
